


By the Glow of the Fire

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: With a long overdue moment to themselves on an arduous journey and a sensual aura taking hold, Link and Tetra let it all out for one another as only they can.





	By the Glow of the Fire

A single spark, that's all it takes to trigger many life altering events, both wondrous and disastrous. This was a lesson Link had learned well in his years traveling the world. So many things in his life had been kicked off in the most innocuous ways. A mere birthday party was all it took to start him on his path into the realms of legend. A chance encounter with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed pirate girl turned princess gave him a goal and purpose that he had now devoted the rest of his life to. All of it was the start of something that would see grand changes to the entire world. For now, though, the spark he was concerned with was one he was trying to use to start a fire to share with the person he loved.

"I never thought I would prefer trees and mountains to sand and oceans, but I've got to say that this is pretty darn nice, Link," Tetra took a seat on the sofa.

"I told you I had found a really nice spot," he joined her as the blaze rose up in full force.

It was a true relief for them to be able to get together like this with no fear of intrusion as it had been forever since the hero and princess team had known true solitude. The pirate crew they sailed with did all they could to respect their privacy when necessary, but there was only so much they could do while limited to a single ship. The sounds made in the time they spent together would still occasionally make their way through the vessel, much to the crew's amusement and the couple's embarrassment. Now though, their travels had brought them to new lands where Link found an ideal spot in the woods to build a cabin where the two could take a step away from their pile of other duties. After a fine dinner, the two enjoyed their company on a couch next to the fireplace that Link had just lit. The glow of the fire revealed many things, but the light it cast on his physique cast him in one of the most tantalizing lights she had ever seen him in. With no concern of interruption, the two could dress down in a way that they only would for one another. Tetra wore a translucent night gown that left little to the imagination. Link, on the other hand, and ditched the bulky gear of an adventurer for a set of thin pajamas that showed every well-developed bit of him through the material. His top had been left unbuttoned to leave his chiseled chest out on display. Lying in his lap, she took a deep breath to simply bask in his masculine beauty.

"Do you have any idea how close you are to reaching physical perfection, right now? Seriously, you look like something straight out of my adolescent dreams," she gushed as she traced a finger along his chest

"What kinds of dreams?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"The ones that had you washing my comforters the next morning. They had you and your soaking wet muscular frame with the vast ocean as the backdrop just like this." Tetra confessed while biting her lip.

"Me? Really? Even back then?"

"I had always noticed how nicely you had been coming along, even if I was too stubborn at the time to admit. I deluded myself into thinking that I was above such yearning."

"Well, you never had me fooled for a second. You were and still are the most thoughtful person I have ever met, and it's had me drawn to you like nothing I've ever known."

"Still, you've come to far exceed the visions that danced in my head all those years ago. Those golden, flowing locks, that toned upper body, those adorable, piercing eyes, and, of course this..." Tetra's mischievous nature began to kick in though she restrained herself from reaching out to grab him, "...This oh so glorious crotch bulge."

"You like it? I figured you would," Link grinned as spread his legs out a bit wider. The loose hanging pants he was wearing clung to his loins admirably.

"Do I ever!" she sat back up and leaned into his shoulder to stare at him from above, ""The way it tightly clings to your manhood with a good idea of the shape and size while still leaving just enough to the imagination. That bulge brings your entire look together right now. You've been blessed with so many valuable assets that most would assume you were trying to compensate for something, but one look at the magnificent crotch tells not just me but the whole world that, whether they like it or not, this is undoubtedly what peak performance looks like. Your body is like a carefully sculpted work of art. It makes me so grateful to have you all to myself like this."

"You're quite gorgeous yourself, Tetra," he nuzzled up against her cheek, "No matter how little you might realize it "

"Ah, that admirable, adorable, aggravating modesty of yours," Tetra lamented, I'm certain it's kept us both out of trouble on more than one occasion, but I can't help but feel frustrated. I know I should be more protective of you, but, at the same time, I can't help but wish for more people to see you in the same way that I do. You possess a different kind of beauty altogether. It's the sort that should have people bowing before you if you ask me."

"I feel the same way about you all the time, Tetra."

"You know Link, in some cultures, breasts are extolled as the symbol of maternal fertility. Even now, showing off an ample bust in low cut top is something that draws heavy praise and attention. Why is it that the loins of a man can't receive the same level of adoration?" she lamented.

"I never thought of it quite like that."

"Better yet, why can't I make it that way? As the founding monarch I should have plenty of say over the culture of my kingdom, right? What if I feel that the loins of the king should be held in high esteem as the carrier of the seeds of the future of our land? If anyone got a glance of your manhood showing through your pants, at the very least they would be expected to bow respectfully."

"If you say so, Princess," he nuzzled his nose up against hers, "For now though, I'd prefer to just see how you feel about it.

"Well, we've got the place to ourselves. I see no need to hold back here."

Tetra drove herself directly into his chiseled chest and waiting arms. Just as he had taught her to be more tender, she had indirectly taught him how to be more assertive, and he was ready to make use of it as their bodies pressed up as much as they could with one another. He entangled his lips with her and reveled in the softness of her flesh that was the antidote to the hardness of his own, snuggling up closer to her with every passing second. Of course, the hardest thing of all was his arousal she could clearly feel rising up and out against her rear. Still, she respected the work he had put into preparing this evening by waiting until he was truly ripe to make her next move. His hands remained loving delicate on her even as she could sense his excitement growing to monumental proportions. Once she could tell that his clothing was being stretched to its capacity, it was time to take a look at what she was dealing with

"Oh Gods!" she gasped when she turned to see how high his tent had risen in the loose material, "Now, you're openly trying to drive me over the edge. That thing would obliterte any kind of zipper."

"No, that's just how much I want you right now." he grinded directly into her backside.

"Still not nearly as much as I want it," Tetra sexily slid down off of him to get on her knees between his legs at the foot of the sofa, "May I?"

"It's not as if I could stop you," Link conceded.

Just as she had discussed earlier, Tetra paused to pay her respects to his masculinity hovering over her, both what she could see and the naturally masculine aura she could sense radiating from him. He had always tried to remain humble about his gifts and his status, but he absolutely loved the look she got in her eyes at moments like this. Her gaze only prompted the bulge in his pants to swell up larger which in turn got the sparkle in her eyes to gleam even brighter. Reaching out a hand, she helped to work the protrusion into optimal condition until it was time to let it out of the oven. Since he hadn't even bothered with underwear for this private moment, it came springing out with a simple swipe of her hands around his waist and down to his ankles.

"Exquisite, truly," she inspected him as if it was their first time all over again, "Your cock is absolutely something else. You have such a cute face and yet are endowed with something so monstrous. It's ridiculous, and I love you for it.

"I hope that's not all you love," he kicked off his pants entirely.

"Of course not, but there are simply moments where certain traits stand out more than others," Tetra justified herself, "Forget any stupid notion of chivalry you have right now. All I currently want is to pleasure this masterpiece of biology to the best of my abilities."

Tetra took full hold of his erection with hands restless, lips moist, and eyes transfixed. Having already set up her plan of attack for the evening, she gave what started out with a double-barreled hand job, but it was more than simple stroking that she was starting off her with. In her quest to be a more effective lover she had carefully studied Link's reactions to every technique she experimented with. In doing so she had gained a mental map of his manhood that advised where and how to touch him to evoke certain sensations, and it was now time to put it to full use. She implemented a studious massage on his most strained spots than would relieve him of a good deal of his tension while also readying him for something more intense later. The treatment proved quite effective as her hero released his pent-up stress for her.

"Oh Tetraaaa…" he released an exasperated groan. "That's peeeerfect. I don't know how you're doing it, but your every touch is magic. It's like all of the weight is being lifted but I'm still getting even more excited."

"That's no surprise, this is still your cock after all. The bigger you get, the more weak spots I seem to find. Handle it in just the right way, and you're totally helpless." she continued her rubdown.

His most crucial vulnerabilities lied in the underside of his shaft. The rugged exterior of his length typically demanded ferocious stimulation, but the soft underside offered her a gateway to his most sensitive nerves. With precise motions, she stroked the spongy tissue which sent exhilarating tingles all throughout Link's body accompanied by a pounding throb. With glee and desire, Link was clearly savoring her every touch, but one look at her face told him that she really did equally savor the feel of his manhood in her hands. So much so that she quickly gave into the urge to touch more than just him. Her juices started pouring out as intensely as his before she finally had to take a hand and offer her womanhood some sort of contact.

"Tetra, you know I don't like to see you needing to pleasure yourself while pleasuring me. I'd rather we take a position where we can fully tend to each other," he suggested even while shuddering with delight at her touch.

"No, it's fine," she huffed, "I know I'll be getting this beast in me soon enough, but right now, I can't bear the thought of letting go. I need to experience this cock with all of my senses, the towering sight of its colossal mass and marvelous shape, the overwhelming scent of its masculine aura, the firm touch of its impenetrable rigidity, the rapturous sound of your blissful excitement, and all that remains is the ravishing taste of its succulent meat."

Taking a moment to soak in the atmosphere a bit more. Tetra held his appendage up like an over-sized popsicle. Her face became inflamed with as much hunger and passion as Link had ever seen, and with his erection standing tall, Tetra gave it an almost agonizingly slow lick on his shafts underside from bottom to top the likes of which he had never experienced, capped off by her stopping to inhale as much of his odor as her lungs would allow. Then she began to lick it again and again. Coating it with her saliva and always getting as much of his meat on her tongue as she could. Once properly moistened, Tetra moved to a direct assault and devoured the upper half of his length into her cheeks. Her suction was like that of a girl who just discovered the world's finest milkshake. To her delight, his weak spots had only grown more glaring than before. The moves she'd use to warm him up were already enough to get him reeling. A steady supply of pre-cum quickly made itself readily available. Even with his substantial growth over the years, her mouth wanted his manhood far too badly to not be able to open wide enough for him. The peaceful expression wholly sucking on his member gave her allowed Link to finally let go of any lingering worries about Tetra's personal level of comfort with his member like this. For the first time, Link let himself really absorb how it felt to reach the back of her mouth and her throat. Even her tongue felt better than ever as she slurped away with his shaft as juicy and tasting as raunchy as she could ever remember. Link also allowed himself to put a hand on her head, not only to brace himself but as an act of reassurance and appreciation.

"Tetra, you're beyond incredible," he affectionately stroked her hair, "I feel overwhelmed by how much love I know you must have for me to do this. As good as what you're doing feels, I can only truly enjoy it by getting to watch you this way. This experience only holds any value to me because it's you. Just seeing your face alone is enough to grant me comfort at any given moment. Now, I get to observe the way your lips move along my length and how your eyes stare at me, as if trying to look straight into me. I absolutely adore all of it."

"It's all mutual, Link," she replied, "My honor as captain and royalty would have never permitted me to suck the dick of anyone but the caliber of lover and hero you are. I'm confident by now that there is no other. I've said it before, but I've never seen anything like how your eyes belie this ferocious, and I can't get enough of it. Especially when they're overcome with the sort of unfathomable pleasure that explosive orgasms like yours must bring. Don't needlessly restrain yourself, Link. Show it to me whenever and however you please."

"I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to have a girl like you so eager to suck me off to climax," he threw his head back, "It may drive you nuts, but I can never do it without asking. Is it alright if I cum in your mouth like this?"

"There isn't any spot I'd want it more."

The gradually increasing pressure of Link's hand against the back of her head gave Tetra and effective way to gauge how close he was getting. It still allowed her some freedom of motion but inched closer to the point where retreat was out of the question for her. Even as she moved her mouth along his length at an accelerating speed, her hands never failed to be stroking the exposed part or fondling his testicles. Without even realizing it, he soon had her pressed to where the only way she could take him was balls deep which was exactly where she wanted him anyway. With one final push, he nonverbally signaled that his orgasm was only seconds away. Encouraging him further with a bold wink and thumbs up, Tetra accepted his climax as he broke his personal restrictions with vicious groan, forcing eruption of cum into the esophagus of the girl before him. Much of it did make its way into her belly but the rest accumulated within her cheeks to make his penis into a nice slick mess.

If Tetra would ordinarily describe Link's orgasm as drinking soda from a bottle, this was one that had been heavily shaken beforehand. He released an outpouring of semen into her mouth as if he was a busted fire hydrant. She could barely distinguish where one shot ended and the next started. It felt almost like a single continuous stream of his seed. Fortunately, for her, this batch of semen fully surpassed the ones that she merely tolerated or viewed as a quick snack and was instead downright delicious to her. It definitely needed to be for her to be able to swallow it up as fast as it was coming in. A few healthy bursts of his sperm landing in her stomach even sent Tetra into her own orgasm while she kept on slurping. Alas, this was a moment where Link demonstrated the full merit of his legendary status. As much as she enjoyed the cum that was flowing into her mouth and down her throat, she couldn't match the ferocity of his orgasm and his seed managed to fill her mouth completely with Link leaving the excess on her face and lips. It didn't feel like too much a defeat for Tetra who accepted the greatest drink of her life as a fine consolation prize.

"Awesome," Link heaved, "Having you make a meal out of me like that with nothing more than a wink and a smile."

"Because it truly, truly is my pleasure, Link," Tetra cleaned up the leftovers, "In all my sweet talking before I forgot to mention those balls of yours. Those hefty, virile balls. All the crazy things they make you do and the treats they brew up for me."

"If it's with you, I'm always ready to burst."

"I know and more than once too," she eyed his quickly revitalizing manhood

"Of course. I can't let it out all in one shot when I know you still need to be properly ravished," he presented his erection rising up for her as energetically as ever.

"Excellent," she discarded her nightgown and underwear, "My upper body may be thoroughly satisfied now, but you've turned my lower body into a roaring waterfall, a raging inferno."

Indeed, a glistening stream had made its way down her thigh and even began to drip on the floor. The still crackling fire illuminated it in a way that was one of the sexiest things Link had ever seen in his entire life, enough to have his billowing member twitching wildly right before her eyes which amplified the flow. She knew that it would need an intense wash later because of it, but she opted to take a place next to him on the sofa anyway. They were going to need it.

"You have the most majestic figure I've ever laid eyes on," the hero scrolled his eyes along the hourglass curves that comprised her waist and hips.

It took all of his willpower to keep himself from going completely wild, but all of those desires went straight to his member. Taking the opportunity to lie back and show off every bit of silky, smooth skin around her loins and abdomen had his erection burgeoning beyond any sort of apparent limits. The transformation triggered Tetra's memories of observing him go from island boy to hero of legend. His shaft bloated just as Link's own power had swelled immensely and continued to extend upward just as Link had developed the stature and posture of a warrior, hardening its mass just as he had hardened his resolve for her. She mentally noted his gradual increases in length and girth against other examples she had stored in her mind and let out a hearty laugh when he seemed to be nearing his peak at long last.

"Oooooh, just look at you goooo," she smirked, "Is looking at my pussy really all it takes to push you this far?"

"Yes, your body is so stunning I can't help it!" he exclaimed as his manhood surged in his lap and reached its summit with a decisive expansion

"I'm nothing compared to what you're showing off now," she anxiously clutched onto the cushions as she grappled with her own arousal, "You're almost as big as a dragon!"

"Oh, come on. Stay reasonable, Tetra!"

"Not that kind of dragon, you dummy! It's a type of blunderbuss!"

"Huh?" he stared blankly to her increasing frustration

"It's the type of gun I use! A pistol!" she could tell she had to clarify further to which he finally understood.

"Ah, I get it," His face lightened, and his member stood proudly at its new title.

"Ugh, you're hopeless and so am I," Tetra cringed at her insatiable appetite for such a helplessly dense boy.

Seeing his weapon brandished so firmly made her mind up on what she wanted to do next. She laid down with to grab onto the arm rest and stretch out her rear to draw him in with. Neither his loins nor hers had forgotten the task at hand. Not only was her groin utterly soaked as she burned hotter than ever with the need to sample the firepower of his piece, but her whole body yearned to be one with his. He hovered over her with his pistol fully loaded and waiting for permission to fire.

"Oh, man," Link's body stilled when his mind visualized the gun she had just mentioned up against his own, "I think I can actually see the comparison to be made."

"Yup and I can't tell you how excited I am to have a tool like that ready to be rammed into me. I want to feel as much of you as I can in and all over me. Give it to me!" she ordered.

Link's breathing deepened as her proposal triggered a new spark in him far more volatile than anything before. He ran his hands along her sides, back, and rear as the thought about just what it meant to have all of her entire majesty spread out before him. Her skin was like the finest silk to him. Being able to touch her so freely was the greatest privilege he had ever found himself allotted with. As such, he wanted to tend to her properly before he went all out with her. The hero began to apply a massage to the princess' backside to ease her muscles that were tense with anticipation, but having her nude form in his hands like this was more than his mind and body were currently prepared to handle. Patient but eager, Tetra peeked back at her masseuse at just the right time to see his arousal hit a crescendo, leaving his head and balls as swollen as she'd ever seen them, veins sprawling around it every which way, and the dragon comparison from before more appropriate than ever.

"Come on, Link," she staunchly braced herself for him, "The suspense is killing me here. I need to know how a monster that ferocious will feel all the way inside of me. Hurry up and put it in."

"I'm just thinking about what it will be like if I really give you as much as I've got right now," he exhaled, "It'll be... unforgettable."

"Trust me, Link. You've already given me plenty that I'll never forget," Tetra turned her head with a heartfelt smile, "So much so that there are no plausible substitutes left for me. That raw combination of size, shape, heat, and hardness only is impossible to imitate or duplicate. Please, let me feel them in me again."

At her sincere request, Link grabbed her hips to align himself with her properly. With his member standing out strong, he readied his shaft to enter her, but with the couch offering support for them both, he leaned over her to where he could still get his face right up next to hers. Inhaling deeply of the scent of her hair was the perfect ignition to start him firing on all cylinders. With his bulbous head pressed up against her entrance, he bore down with tremendous force and plowed in her womanhood with his towering erection. Her canals were willfully stretching out to match the mass of Link's dick, but with Link's heroic strength leading the charge Tetra's insides were going to make room for his member whether they wanted to or not. Each gargantuan inch Link shoved through her opening sent all sorts of shockwaves through her.

"So huge!" Tetra began to quiver as Link held her closer, still reveling in feeling so much of her skin against his, "It's like a sledgehammer in my belly! You're a fucking behemoth!"

"I'm sorry, you've never been this tight on me before! I want to take it smooth and easy, but you're forcing me to be so rough."

"No, it's fine. That's just how I want it. My insides are for you to use to appease your most carnal desires. Stir them up, rearrange them as you like. Come at me like an animal! As long as I can have your magnificent dick in there."

Just being inside Tetra was all he needed to feel at peace, but each time he pulled out her flesh sucked him back in with an offer he couldn't refuse. It was awe inspiring for Link to watch Tetra shake like a leaf underneath him amid a myriad of spiraling sensations, yet her vaginal walls continued to counteract his moves with every ounce of their strength. On the outside, he reveled in making full use of his hands to make sure knew that every part of her was being loved by her while also planting kisses all along her neck and face. Even if he was screwing her like an animal, he was doing it's like the world's most loyal and affectionate Labrador. It created a stunning juxtaposition in how her entire being appeared to relax beneath him even as the pressure within only amplified with each passing second.

"Tetra..." Link gleefully whispered sweet nothings to her, "When I can bask like this in all of your splendor, I feel a vigor me unlike any other. I feel as if I could do this with you forever. Your insides are taking me in so much deeper than I ever thought I'd be."

"You have no idea just what sort of ravenousness you've instilled into this womanhood of mine," she hugged the armrest fully, "The tingle that shoots up my spine when it realizes that you've somehow gotten even juicer and that it now has an even greater throne to claim. Don't hold back. Show me what sorts of wonderful shapes you can stretch my pussy into this time!"

Even as he slowed his pace to enjoy the moment in her, the continued squeezing around his member firmly demonstrated the great thirst growing in her increasingly impatient loins and persuaded him to get back to plowing his way through the tunnel of flesh. They hadn't lost any of their tenacity after the pounding he had delivered, but anything less would not be satisfactory to get him to achieve the scale of orgasm they were both aiming for here. When they started to grip onto the flesh just beneath Link's glans particularly tightly, he felt himself beginning to twitch with the first hints of a climax but was stunned to feel her vagina pick up on these clues perfectly and react with astounding pressure. It was made all the better by the feeling of his groin meeting with her perfect pillow of an ass each time he went in for another plunge.

"You've always got to wax poetic about how big my dick is, but just look at the size of this butt of yours!" Link clenched his teeth.

"I need it to hold even a fraction of the amount of sperm I know you like to let out when you're in my pussy," she retorted with a wiggle of her hips, "Even so, I still expect you to fill me to the brim and then some!"

"To the brim," he pressed down even harder on her, "I think I can manage that."

Link's penis began an all-out rampage inside the girl he loved with thick anticipation as they both counted down to his climax. Link felt the pressure building within him while Tetra made note of every warning signal she could notice. Each twitch of his dick was met with a shiver, each swell was met was a squeeze, and every gasp and groan from Link prompted Tetra to give back a moan of her own. His pulse was heavy enough for her to pick up with total clarity. With how much she was being stretched, it was as if she had his very heart itself within her. The image of it in her mind was delectable enough to give her an orgasm by itself if she wanted it, but she knew that cumming so easily would be a terrible waste of all that she knew he had to give her. Soon enough, Tetra got the sign she was truly waiting for was his entire member bloated within her.

"Oh fuck, there it is," Tetra groaned, "Still getting even bigger and biggeeeer. Throbbing so much that it's sending tremors through my core. You're about to let loose with all your hot, sticky cum, aren't you?"

"I absolutely am, and when I do it'll be so much you won't know what to do with it!"

"Bring it on! Bring it all on! I'll cum right with you!"

"Here it is!"

Link's second orgasm of the night struck with a vengeance. It released heap after heap of semen into the girl with every blast hitting squarely against her cervix. Accompanied by the crackling flames and pleasure beyond words, Link focused on filling her with as much of his sperm as he could muster. He'd have no regrets about what happened here as long as he could leave Tetra's insides as a sea of white which was made all the easier by the savage undulations of her own climax coaxing even more of his seed out of him. Tetra attained an entirely new level of wholeness as she felt Link use his massive member to pump her with as much spunk as she could handle and then a lot, lot more until she had a steady stream of it seeping out of her and onto the sofa.

"This is the fucking best!" she clung as desperately as she could onto the couch cushions, "I love you so much, Link!"

"I love you too, Tetra," he slowly lifted himself off of her with his last few drops, "Now and forever."

Tetra popped right back up to take a position next to him similar to the one that had started the evening in, only now they had the odorous aftermath of their activities to go with the shimmering of the fireplace. Link offered her the nightgown she had been wearing before, but she politely declined it.

"I don't need it. It would only risk getting stained," she snuggled with him, "I've got all the warmth I need right here anyway."

"I see what you mean," he put an arm around her as well to share in even more of their heat.

Despite the clothing her offered her being rejected, he certainly didn't mind still having her full form to run his eyes over as she cuddled with him. Throwing an extra log into the flames helped make the view a bit clearer to allow the moment to last a little longer.

"Never change..." Link suddenly heard her murmur.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We've come a long way together, but you haven't changed nearly as much as it seems," Tetra explained with a hand drifting toward his thigh, "As burly as you've gotten here, the way you use it is as I always remember it. It makes me glad."

"I use it how I know you like it. Nothing more to it."

"And I'll do what I can to give you what I know you really like," she rested her head against him.

Tetra wanted to better specify what she meant, but her mind was filled with too many ideas to pick one. Her hips squirmed as she could still feel so much of what he left behind in her. Glancing down at his member, she could easily match it up against the shape she felt her womanhood warped into. She felt her inner flesh soaking up his lively essence. There was really nothing like being able to still sense his presence within her in so many ways even after they had finished, but she also thought of the relationships he had formed and the family he wanted to have. In becoming a queen and taking him as her king, she also wished to provide him with more of that as well. She would give him a kingdom that would look to him as a source of security and strength and conceive the royal heirs that would be the only thing he'd love as much as her. All in all, she didn't just want to give him love, she wanted to give him life and a purpose just as he had helped to give her, and, together with him by the glow of the fire, she felt she had helped do that just a little bit more than before.


End file.
